


Death Of A Bachelor: Album Review

by Suriya



Series: Album Reviews [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Death of a Bachelor, M/M, What Even Is My Life?, album review
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I would try something different and review the most recent Panic! At The Disco album Death Of a Bachelor. If you can't take a smack to the ass of one of your favorite artists, turn away now. I know I shouldn't have to say this, but this is my opinion. You may not like it, but that's your opinion. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Of A Bachelor: Album Review

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my album reviews. I hope you enjoy and if you have an album I should review, please leave it in the comments.
> 
> Today, I review the most recent Panic! At The Disco album. They take a new direction with their sound- that really didn't pay off.
> 
> Best Songs: Crazy=Genius, LA Devotee, Death Of a Bachelor, Emperor's New Clothes
> 
> Worst Songs: Victorious, Hallelujah
> 
> 7/10

Look, I'm going to be honest here. I like Panic! At The Disco. Vices & Virtues is one of my favorite albums of the whole decade. Let's Kill Tonight is one of my favorite songs of all time. And yet, I feel that after their debut album, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out, they started to go downhill. Yes, Pretty. Odd. was a good album, I won't deny that. But I have a feeling that it was that album that began the downward spiral of Panic! After that album was released they lost their primary songwriter, Ryan Ross. After that, I had no idea where their sound was going.

They surprised me with Vices & Virtues which I think I like more than most people do. But Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die didn't do much for me besides This Is Gospel, one of the singles. I had no idea what would happen to this band after I heard that Spencer Smith left the band. And yet...

That's enough about the history of Panic! I'm here to talk about the album. So how is it?

Well, it's fine enough. I am impressed that Brendon Urie did the instrumentation by himself. Takes a lot of effort.

But that's where this album falls flat for me. I mean, the vocals, good, great even. Brendon Urie is a vocal powerhouse and he sounds great on this album. But the percussion and instrumentation do nothing for him. Where the failure is most prevelant is in Victorious, and even Hallelujah. Both songs have production that is way too heavy for its own good. But in songs like Emperor's New Clothes, the vibe can work.

Let's take a look at some of the other songs. The title track on this album has a sense of swagger in the verses that works surprisingly well. But that chorus. I'm sorry, no. The smooth vibe of the song does not translate well to a chorus where Brendon shreds his voice. Other than that minor nitpick, I still like the song.

LA Devotee. I'm pretty sure this is a joke song because every time I hear it I laugh. It's just such a fun, upbeat song. :)

Now songs like Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time and The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty didn't do much for me. Most of the songs are just meh for me except for my favorites.

Now, let me talk about my favorite part of this album: Crazy=Genius. I'm saying it, it's my review. This is Panic!'s best song. Yes, better than Let's Kill Tonight. The trumpets and vocal lines mesh perfectly together and the song just makes me so happy. Brendon Urie, please make more songs like this. Oh god, I love this song, please take a listen.

I would say my biggest problem with this album would be that even though the songs are all okay on their own, they don't connect that much. And as mentioned before, the production.

So, after all this, I give this album a solid 7/10. I would recommend it but not highly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave an album in the comments. I asked my friend which album I should do for this and they said Badlands. I threw my coke at them. :) Guess you can see how that review would have gone.


End file.
